This Walk We Share
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Last night's guy was snoring on the bed, and Annabeth would like to keep it that way. After double checking she had everything, so that there was no reason for her to ever come back. Waling out the door, she almost had a heart-attack. Standing in front of her was a man, equally as disheveled. One-shot. Complete.


" _Shit,_ " Annabeth cursed, she stubbled into the corner of the bed trying to slip her pants back on.

Last night's guy was snoring on the bed, and Annabeth would like to keep it that way. After double checking she had everything, so that there was no reason for her to _ever_ come back. Doing the early walk-of-shame was almost a usual thing in her life, ever since Luke left her. It started with her best friend, Piper, suggesting she simply have one night out on the town, a night for her to find a guy, sleep with him and then never see him again. Annabeth did it, and then started to find it took her mind off Luke and did it again and again. Thankfully the guy's apartment had no creaky floor boards, last week's did and it was like a Indiana Jones trap. She carefully shut the front door, making sure it was securely locked before turning around and having a heart attack. Directly in front of her was a man, looking equally as disheveled.

His eyes were a bright sea green, and he could totally rock the bed head. The guy was rather tall, and she blamed her half dazed brain for the thoughts she had about the way his biceps bulged under his shirt. She started wishing she had slept with him. While she had been checking him out, he did the same to her.

He smirked, after fully taking in her look, "Morning."

"Hey, no judging. You're here for the same reason." Annabeth huffed, straightening herself out and marched down to the elevator. She heard the guy laugh before following her.

"Not a good night?"

She shrugged, "Eh, I've had better. You?"

"You know, it sorta sucked. She undressed herself and it was in and out and then she fell asleep. Was the guy's name Ethan?" He pushed the for the lobby, Annabeth cringed at her reflection in the elevator's walls. Her make up was smudged, and her outfit gave away she did get dressed in the dark. She was just glad that she wore clothes last night that could pass as everyday attire instead of the flashy dress Lou Ellen had worn to the bar.

"I think so," This made her think, she vaguely remembers him telling her his name and Ethan sounded right, "Yours?"

"Kelly. My friend had slept with Ethan, said he sucked. Like majorly sucked. She said he had the skill of a-"

"I get it." She laughed under her breath, "Well, she wasn't that far off. Although I'm not one to kiss and tell."

He smirked, "I'm Percy."

"Annabeth. I would shake your hand, but I feel gross. Had a thing for licking hands."

"I thought you weren't one to kiss and tell?" Percy asked.

She shuddered at the memory, "With him, I will."

"I once had a chick that covered my entire neck in hickeys, it was like she was leech or something! Had to wear a scarf, for weeks afterwards, in the middle of June!" Percy waved his hands around wildly when he spoke.

She laughed, "Nice. Bet you had fun. Was that the worst one ever?"

"Nah. The worst was this girl that got slammed while I had only had one beer. Never have sex with some way more drunk that you."

"Got it. I'm just glad I'm not hung over, I have a brunch with my friend. She's trying to set me up with her friend." As the words came out of Annabeth's mouth, something flashed over Percy's face, but it was gone before Annabeth had time to worry about it.

The elevator dinged and the door creakily opened to the lobby, "Well, Miss Annabeth, I'm off into the world!"

"Goodbye!" Annabeth called as Percy dramatically left the lobby. She couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up in her.

She rushed home to change into something clean and didn't smell like Ethan's boyish cologne and was on her way to the brunch.

"Annabeth!" Piper called from her seat at the table nestled in the corner of the patio. She waved back and smiled.

As Annabeth got closer, her smile got smaller and smaller. Sitting across from Piper was none other than Percy from the elevator.

"Annabeth, meet my old friend from high school Percy Jackson. Percy meet Annabeth Chase, we met in college." Percy's face only broke out in a grin when he saw it was Annabeth. She sat down next to Piper and listened to Piper story about how Percy and Piper was best friends in high school but lost touch as Percy enrolled in the Army, stationed in Texas, and he only just retired and moved back home. They reconnected on Facebook and Piper wasn't subtle with her eyes as she pointedly looked between them.

Percy sipped his coffee, "Well Pipes, I think Annabeth should share some about her life, maybe last night?"

Piper groaned and her voice dropped to a whisper, "Oh my god. Annabeth, are you still sleeping with guys? Even after I said stop? Who was it-" Piper stopped dead in her tracks, her voice loud, "How did you-? Wait a minute, did you two sleep together?!"

"No! God no. We met in the elevator. I slept with Ethan. He slept with some else. That's all the happened between us. A quick and short interaction in the elevator." Annabeth said quickly.

Percy laughed, "Didn't realize I was that disgusting."

She felt her face flush, "I didn't - never mind."

This only made him laugh harder, "Whatever you say."

Piper happily clapped, "Look at that sexual tension, I knew this would work out! After this morning you will be sleeping together happily!"

Percy choked on his drink, "Pipes-"

"Piper!" Annabeth swatted her arm, "That was uncalled for."

Piper didn't seem phased, "But it's the truth! Annabeth, why don't you talk about you for awhile?"

This made her groan, "You sound like Helen."

"Helen?" Percy raised an eyebrow in question.

Before Annabeth got a chance to answer, Piper did, "Her bitch step-mom."

"Ah. I see." Percy tried, and failed, to hide a smile, "Go on, Annabeth I want to hear all about you. You were born than what?"

"Well, I'm the head architect at Olympus Architecture, I have two younger step-brothers, I'm originally from San Francisco. I do in fact have a bitch step-mom. Anything else you're dying to learn?" She asked sarcastically to Percy, who was perched on the edge of his seat dramatically.

"What made you move here, so far way from home?" He asked, jokes gone.

"Short answer or long answer?"

He thought of a moment, "Both, please."

"Short: Better for work. Long: Bad relationship with my step-mother and father, that kinda pushed me to move far away."

Percy smiled at her, "I had a shit step-father too. But thankfully my mom divorced him and then, awkwardly enough, married my high school english teacher."

Annabeth laughed, "Awkward indeed, did he at least give you a high grade?"

He screwed up his face, "Are you kidding me? He made me work extra hard!"

This sent them both into fits of laughter.

"I'm going to run to the restroom." Piper excused herself.

Percy sipped his coffee, "Weird, personal question, that you don't have to answer, Pipes seemed upset you were sleeping with guys. Does it happen often? And if I may ask, why?"

She messed with white table cloth, her face flushing, "Uh, well-"

"Again, you don't have to answer." He rushed.

"But I want to. I, I was in love with this amazing guy, who I thought loved me just as much. We dated for 5 years, and moved in together. I went on a business trip for a week and a half, came back he moved every single thing he owned out. Didn't even leave a note. So Piper once offhandedly mentioned a one night stand, realized that it took my mind of him and did it again. And again. It's been 6 months, it's getting pathetic."

Percy smiled softly at her, "I'm sure whatever that guy's name was, he is seriously missing out."

She matched his smile, "Weird, personal question for you, you seem like a gentleman, nice, attractive, why do you need a friend to set you up?"

"First off, Pipes loves to play matchmaker, and after I retired from the Army, I realized I could die at any moment. I could walk outside and be hit by a bus and die. So, I was done dating around, I wanted to find the one and settle down. So Piper said she had the beautiful girl that couldn't land a date, she didn't know why, and told me that since I couldn't land a steady that I should meet you." Percy sheepishly grinned, "I know it's weird."

"No!" Her hand found his across the table, "It's actually sweet."

Their eyes met. Time seemed to slow, and if they were in a movie a dramatic love song would've played. As Annabeth spent more time looking into his eyes the more she realized how beautiful they were. They were sea green, and seemed to have darker swirls that moved like the ocean, pulling her in. They were playful, boyish. Finally, They snapped out of it when a baby nearby started crying.

"I might say something totally out of line, and feel free to slap my face-" He started.

Annabeth laughed, "That's one way to start a sentence."

"Will you go out with me? For real?" Percy asked, squeezing her hand.

"Why not," She smiled at him, a small voice in her head reminded her about Piper, "But what about-"

Both their head turned to Piper's seat only to find it empty.

"She never came back, why?" Percy asked.

Annabeth flushed, "Maybe she ate something bad?"

"Well, since the third party has vanished, how about," He stood up, their hands still intertwined, "We go on that date right now?"

"Right now?"

"Right now. What's the point in waiting?" He gave her a easy smile, "I could be hit by that bus anytime soon,"

Annabeth found herself rising, taking his hand.

She followed him out, and to his truck. He opened her door for her, and she made a comment on his gentleman habits. He smirked at her, and told her there was lots of things about him she didn't know.

He started the car, but looked at her, "Huh, you think I'm attractive?"

"Shut up."

 _Fin._


End file.
